Various types of clothes hangers including hangers for skirts and trousers are known in the prior art. Such prior art hangers may comprise a horizontal support or cross member provided at its ends with clamps to support garments in a hanging position.
Customarily, the gripping action of the garment clamps depends on the force of springs acting on jaws of the clamps. Relatively weak springs protect the clothes from damage, but may provide insufficient clamping force to support thin layers of clothing, particularly during transport where the clothing is subjected to bumps and bounces. On the other hand, strong springs may avoid this drawback but may also damage the clothing, particularly thick layers of clothing.
Springs having adjustable forces are known in the prior art but their use in a garment hanger causes an increase in production cost far above acceptable ranges from a practical standpoint.
With the above deficiencies of the prior art in mind, the present invention seeks to provide a very simple and economical clothes hanger which can securely hold garments having a wide range of thicknesses with uniform effectiveness.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a clothes hanger for skirts and trousers in which the adjusting of the clamps may be obtained in a very simple, direct and quick manner, at the same moment when the clothes are introduced between the claws of the clamps.
Another object of the invention is to provide a clothes hanger of very low cost and therefore likely to be widely accepted in the marketplace.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.